


Notes

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [38]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You stole my book.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

 “You stole my book.”

            “Tris, please don’t be like this, I just _borrowed_ —”

            “Briar, you stole my book.”

            “Tris, what seems to be the problem?”

            “He stole my book, Sandry.”

            “Did he really? Daja— _Daja!_ Tris and Briar have put your house in danger again.”

            “What’s wrong, Tris?”

            “Street-urchin here _stole my book_.”

            “You always lend him your books. Why’s this one special?”

            “It has… _notes_ in it. Briar, close that book!”

            “Tris, who is Miceil, and why is there a heart by his name?”

            “Oh! Does you have a crush, Tris?”

            “No, Sandry! He was in my year at Lightsbridge. He was a prig—mule-headed stick-in-the-mud who wouldn’t change his daft conservative, conventional views…”

            “It _sounds_ like a crush.”

            “Briar Moss, _it is not a crush!_ ”

            “Give her back the book, Briar.”

            “Thank you Daja.”

            “You’re welcome. You should write to Miceil.”

            “I hate you all.”

            “We love you too, Tris.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
